SRMTHG 1st Story Being Human
by GameKirby
Summary: Jinmay gets hit by a scienitific beam that makes her into an actual human being until the Hyperforce battles Gyrus Krinkle, who has stolen Jinmay's robotic powers. Will Jinmay ever get her powers back?
1. Jinmanicchio

The Plot: (Being Human) -Jinmanicchio-

One day while traveling in the streets of Shuggazoom City, Jinmay notices lots of citizens smelling flowers and having fun without a care in the world as she thinks to herself "If I was a real human, I've wouldn't worry about being a robot" when all the sudden a strange beam out of nowhere hits Jinmay, causing her to feel strange until she faints. Jinmay wakes up in the super robot feeling different as Gibson tries to check her plug behind her pigtails but finds out that she doesn't have it, Otto tried to open her heart symbol, but her symbol stayed on her dress like a real patch as she starts feeling a heartbeat on her body. Antauri checks Jinmay's mind and notices that he can see real brainwaves inside Jinmay's skull and no circuitry inside her as Gibson scans Jinmay's body and sees a human skeleton instead of her metallic exo-skeleton, meaning Jinmay has been turned into a real, breathing human girl as Jinmay felt like a non-metallic hero. The hyperforce is shocked to know that Jinmay has turned into a human, instead of a machine, Jinmay got so shocked as she starts crying and hugs Chiro as he pats her head to comfort her knowing that they'll find a way to may Jinmay a machine again as Nova plans to make Jinmay more human by teaching her steps on human life. The monkeys check Shuggazoom City on where Jinmay was found when she fainted and find what made her into a living human being until they see an abandoned laboratory in an alley as Sprx finds the machine with a message saying "Property of 'us' " meaning that a mysterious person was involved with stealing Jinmay's powers. Who is responsible for turning Jinmay into a human being?


	2. Mystery Person Revealed

The Plot 2: (Being Human) -Mystery Person Revealed-

Previously on "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go!" Jinmay gets hit by a beam and makes her into a real, breathing young lady until the Hyperforce searches for clues.  
The monkey searched for clues around the laboratory until Antauri uses his phase ability to go through the walls as he finds files of the Shuggazoom City clean up crew, including the files of ex-member Gyrus Krinkle, a madman who wanted to join the monkey team since the day the team came to life but Chiro wouldn't let him due to his insane personally. Chiro enters the lab and notices an area that had an object standing, knowing that something was in the lab when Jinmay was hit, Nova finds blueprints and also a sheet of Gyrus planning to use Jinmay's robotic powers to make him strong enough to join or destroy the team when all the sudden, shooting sounds appeared in the city, it was Gyrus Krinkle with Jinmay's robotic powers. Gyrus Krinkle makes himself into a cybernetic evil warrior with titanium skin, red laser eyes, missile cannons, rocket feet and have the strength of 5 men as Chiro, Jinmay and the monkey team we're shocked to see Gyrus misusing Jinmay's robotic powers along with her weapons to attack the hyperforce without stopping. As the battle continues, Jinmay lays on her knees and begs for mercy on Gyrus Krinkle to give back her robotic powers that he stole from her until Gyrus makes an offer for her: "Join MY Monkey team of evil or be destroyed by your own powers?" he said with an evil, insane laugh as Jinmay yells "No!" as she whimpers knowing that the gang must battle Gyrus Krinkle with her own robotic skin, weapons and powers. Will the Hyperforce manage to stop Gyrus and help Jinmay?


	3. Battle with MechaGyrus

The Plot 3: (Being Human) -Battle with Mecha-Gyrus-

Previously on "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go!" The Hyperforce discovers that Gyrus Krinkle is the one responsible for stealing Jinmay's robotic powers and using them. Gyrus now calls himself Mecha-Gyrus and battles the Monkey team with his eyes shooting red lasers and his chest shoots a skull-shaped beam instead of a heart-shaped until Chiro uses his Chiro Spearo attack until Gyrus uses a high flip and avoids it as the hyperforce we're shocked to see that Gyrus has also Jinmay's physical abilities. Jinmay watches from the monitors of the super robot and as runs away crying out of the room, Gyrus gets triple teamed by Sprx's, Gibson's and Antauri's attacks as he activates his rockets on his feet and uses an aerial attack by zapping everything in his path, Chiro uses his lightning kick but Gyrus blocks the kick and uses his iron grip to crush Chiro's ankle until Nova uses her Knuckle Duster attack on Gyrus to smack him down. Gyrus discovers that Jinmay once became a giant robotic monster twice and almost defeated the hyperforce as Gyrus activates his giant form calling himself, Mega Mecha-Gyrus and starts attacking Shuggazoom City as Chiro watches with a shocked look on his face until the hyperforce enters the Super Robot and battles with the giant mechanical monster known as Mecha-Gyrus. Chiro starts thinking about the time the hyperforce battle the giant Jinmay until he snaps out of it and continues the battle, Gyrus uses his new weapon called the Krinkle-kannon by having his forearms turned into cannons and blasts the super robot as Chiro uses his Lasertron fury attack to reflect Gyrus' attack as he shoots missiles from his legs as Antauri uses the super robot's laser eyes. Gyrus Krinkle retreats by flying away to another location until the monkeys celebrate when all the sudden Chiro hears a crying sound coming from his room, as he leaves the torso tank and sees Jinmay crying in his bed until Jinmay discovers that not only has Gyrus took her powers but made her human forever until Chiro kisses her lips, knowing that Jinmay will get her powers back someday. THE END


End file.
